A Jinxed Rose
by super-heroine-addict
Summary: Seven years ago, Jinx disappeared. Now,Wally has become the Flash and is part of the Justice League. But when familiar hexes appear, will he finally be able to find the girl he lost. And will she be safe from the wrath of her former teammate. FLINX
1. Chapter 1

_Kid Flash returned to his apartment in Central City after another day of fighting crime. Nothing big today, two robberies, one mugging, and a kitten stuck in a tree. He was just about to change and retire to the couch when he got a call on his Titans communicator. He grabbed it and answered._

"_Robin? Whats Up?"_

"_Kid, we have a problem."_

"_What's wrong Robin? Another person showed up wanting to take over the world?"_

"_Actually, the opposite."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Kid Flash heard Robin take a deep breath. "Kid, Jinx is missing."_

_Central City turned into a blur as Kid Flash took of without a second thought. In about 30 seconds, he had reached Jump City. Another second got him to Titans Tower with Robin waiting for him at the ground entrance. He probably made the call from there, knowing what Kid Flash would do._

"_Robin, what are you talking about? If this is a joke, I'm not laughing."_

"_It's not a joke Kid. Go see for yourself." Kid Flash complied and went immediately to Jinx's room. She often stayed at Titans Tower, so the Titans gave her own room; which was decorated much like her old room at Hive Headquarters. Beast Boy swore she got the stuff from Raven. As Robin had said, she wasn't there. He zoomed around the room, but found nothing. Her closet was empty, her sketchpads were gone, as well as all the pictures she had._

"_She just left. We don't know why. But she left a note in your room. We didn't read it." Raven said as she appeared behind him. Kid Flash ran past and down the hall to his room. On the bedside table were three objects. One was a sheet of paper. The second was a Titans communicator. The last was a rose. He picked up the note. In Jinx's script, it read,_

_Dear Wally,_

_If you're reading this you probably know I left the Tower. And since you probably found my communicator, you'll know that I've left the team. It's kind of hard to explain, but I have to leave. I'm not gonna make this some sappy letter like you see in movies. Don't worry alright? And don't come looking for me._

_-Jinx_

_Wally crumpled the letter in disbelief._

Chapter 1

7 years later

"Flash, you distract him." Superman called.

"Got it." Flash began to literally run circles around Bane. The normally Gotham-centered villain had tried to rob the Metropolis First Bank, and since Batman, and Flash and Green Lantern were bored, they and Superman were fighting the drug addict.

Flash and Superman's attack was coordinated so as soon as Flash halted Superman flew in to punch out Bane. While the attack originally worked, Bane got right back up.

"Gee, how does Bats put up with this guy?" Flash wondered.

"Flash, those civilians are too close to this." Superman informed him

"I'm on it." Flash zoomed towards the crowd, trying to bring order and police to the area. He didn't notice Bane lift up a car to throw at Superman, who easily dodged, but the car went sailing towards Flash and the civilians.

"Crap." Green Lantern swore and created a long green hand to catch the car. But it was moving to fast, he wasn't going to reach it in time. Suddenly, pink hexes shot up and knocked the car away.

The show of power stopped Flash. "Jinx?" he said under his breath. He turned back to find Bane had disappeared. Superman and Green Lantern were looking around confused. They came to the ground to meet Flash. Superman negotiated and talked with the police before returning.

"What happened right there?" John asked. "As soon as those energy bursts appeared, we looked away for a minute and then Bane was gone."

"Another question would be what was Bane doing here?"

"Um, guys. I don't mean to sound crazy, but I'm not sure they were energy bursts." Wally said. Two confused faces returned his comment. "Look, could be wrong, but they reminded me of another kind of power, it was magic-based and belonged to someone I used to know. Anyway, I gotta go, but I'll catch you guys later." Wally sped away to where he had a clear view of the crowd. He was about to believe what he was looking for wasn't there, but then he saw a figure turning into an alleyway. He was there in less than a second, but they were gone.

Bane entered the office of the abandoned warehouse. It wouldn't be his first choice, but with all the machines and other gizmos, his employer had a pretty good base of operations. Upon entering, Bane said, "I did what you asked. The girl was definitely in Metropolis, and if you're right, she lives pretty close if not in the city."

The employer turned around. His youthful appearance and physique never failed to surprise even the boy didn't look older than fifteen. But Bane also knew it wasn't just the appearance, for the boy was only sixteen years old. "What about those heroes, did they see her?"

"Not that I saw, pero la chica no estaba ocultando."

"If she wasn't hiding she'd be easier to find, but your right the hexes weren't discreet." The boy looked at the gadget on Bane's belt. "Good to see the transportation device got you here in one piece. I'll still have to work out some other kinks before it could be used again. As for your money, it's been transferred to your bank account." He said.

"If there is anything else you need from me, for the right price, I'll be more than willing."

"No there is not. Now that I know she's here I'll be doing this using brains, not muscle." he answered.

"Well than, I'll just be going back to Gotham." he moved towards the door before asking. "Why do you care so much about finding this girl?"

"Because I want her to suffer." he answered. "I want Jinx to pay for abandoning the Hive Five." Gizmo glowered at the memory of his old teammate, his past leader, and his former friend.

* * *

><p>Later that night at a bar in Metropolis, a news reporter was covering the attack that happened earlier played on the TV. One petite girl with pink hair and black clothes was wiping down the bar when she heard some yelling from men at a table.<p>

"Heroes!" One, obviously drunk said. "Always thinking there so great just because they have some special abilities, while the rest of us have to praise and worship them like they're some sort of god."

"And those Justice Leaguers, they're the worse." slurred another one. "What sort of name is that anyway? Justice League? I never heard anyting more stupid." he spat on stupid. The girl felt her grip tighten on the rag.

"And they think they can do anything they please!" yet another one half said/half shouted. "Just the other week I saw that stinkin' speeding idiot in the red spandex flirting with a whole bunch of women after some robbery, and I swear half of them were married!" Somewhere, something snapped. All the beer bottles (and there were quite a lot) at the men's table exploded with a piercing shriek and the smallest tint of pink. All heads snapped to the table now covered in glass, beer, and all three men were bleeding from a few cuts.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" the owner of the bar, a stocky man in his late forties, yelled. A few yells and curses were exchanged before the men were thrown out of the bar and a waitress started to clean up the mess. Soon the chatter rose back up and normality returned. The woman smirked to herself and grabbed a fresh beer.

A few hours later the bar had lost all it's customer to the bright sun rising out side. The manager moved behind the bar, for the bartender had moved to a stool.

"I suppose that small explosion earlier was your doing?"

"Yep."

"Did you really need to do that?"

"I can't help if they had a bit of bad luck."

"That's the same excuse you always use Jinx."

The pink-haired 23-year old took off her sunglasses, so her pink-cat eyes could be seen twinkling with devious intentions. "It's the only one I have." she stood up and grabbed her purse. "I better be going."

"You're not supposed to drive when you've been drinking." He said.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Just be careful." Jinx walked out of the bar and down the street to where she had parked her black BMW convertible. She started the engine and drove out of the city and another twenty minutes away to a more suburban area, at the far end of town was a hill on which a huge mansion rested surrounded by a few acres of property. She drove up to the large gate entrance. A tablet that read 'Hexe Academy for Extraordinary Boys and Girls' was on each side of the gate, and a large iron fence surrounded the school. Despite this, and its incredible size, the school didn't look very imposing. The woods; which were on either side of the fence, extended into campus at some areas, and both sides of the long driveway were dotted with trees and bushes. When you finally got up the driveway, there was a large Victorian-style white building, five stories and the basement, and had a curved room that slightly extended the mansion on one corner that looked like a tower. Jinx parked her car in a garage off to the side and entered the building. Quiet and dark. All the children would be in bed. She made her way through the kitchen and into the family room, heading towards the stairs when a voice rang out.

"There you are. Where have you been? No, don't tell me, at the bar, right? On a Sunday night."

"Hello Aria."

Aria sighed. She was standing at the top of the stairs in a white night gown. Her hair was down and messy and she spoke quietly.

"So you_ were_ at the bar."

"It is where I normally come from if I'm just getting home at this hour. The children asleep?"

"Yes. They do have class tomorrow."

"Have you been waiting up for me?"

"I saw your car coming."

"Ah. Well you better get back to sleep. Class starts in a few hours."

"What about you? You have a class to."

"Aria, after all these years you should know not to worry about it. Now, get some sleep." Jinx said as she passed Aria on her way to next flight of stairs.

"Fine." Aria relented. But after a few moments she called, "Jade?"

Jinx stopped. "Yeah?"

"That fight I Metropolis, where you. . ."

Jinx smiled. "I was working late and was caught with a group of pedestrians. Everyone's fine."

"I was just wondering, because, you know."

"Don't worry about it Aria. Besides, he wouldn't have even recognized me. He's never met Jade Hexe." Jinx assured Aria before proceeding up the stairs.

Half the first floor was taken up by a ballroom that hadn't been used for balls in half a century, along with had the formal receiving room, Aria's office, a dining room, and the kitchen. The second room had been converted to multiple classrooms, and a science lab. The third floor had six bedrooms and a bathroom, the boys level. The fourth was the same, but for girls. Jinx's destination was the fifth floor. The first part was a smaller receiving/living room, for more private matters. A hallway branched in two directions, one to lead to Aria's bedroom, and one that led to Jinx's quarters. Jinx entered her bedroom, and sighed tiredly. It was by far the biggest room in the mansion. It also had a giant walk-in closet, master bathroom, and a corner outfitted for Jinx to do experiments. Double glass doors were center of the right wall, which was simply floor-to-ceiling windows, and they opened to a balcony that was right next to the tower. The part of her bedroom that was the tower was closed off, only accessible by a locked door to the side.. The whole room was decorated in black, purple and pink. All around the room was magic items and totems. Tiredly, Jinx changed into her night clothes. She flopped onto the bed, about to go to sleep when she turned her head to the bedside table. On it sat a picture and a flower. The picture was taken around seven years ago. It showed Jinx as a young girl, smiling, surrounded by teenagers all adorned in bright costumes. With the distraction of the Teen Titans in the picture, most wouldn't bother to notice the arm around Jinx's waist. The flower was a full, bright red rose. It was kept in a yellow vase, which Jinx often found herself smirking over. With a sigh, Jinx closed her eyes, thinking, as she often did, of none other than Wally West.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When morning came, the sunlight streaming through the windows. Jinx slowly opened her eyes, quickly closing them at the harsh brightness. She halfway opened them again to see the walls shimmering. They changed from dark purple to pink- a little lighter than her hair. Morning colors. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she turned her head to the clock on the wall. 7:00 in the morning. Five hours since she got home the night before. Class began in an hour. Jinx flipped the covers over and got out of bed. Her routine began as always. Get up. Head into bathroom. Take a shower for 10 minutes, and somewhere in between lathering shampoo into her bubblegum hair and washing the conditioner out, recall the lesson plan of the morning. Get out, put on bathrobe, sit at vanity table, comb through hair and braid it. On the side of her mirror was a school picture from when she attended Hive Academy. She kept it there to laugh at the difference of the braid and the devil-horns she used to style. She still had the bands that kept them in place. After she finished she walked back into her room and to the balcony doors. It had a beautiful view of the expansive back yard, and served as a mini garden. Different herbs and flowers grew in different areas, but her favorite of all was the roses. A large trellis attached to one of the ends of the balcony was overflowing with green and the reds and pinks of dozens of roses.

"Jade!" Aria yelled knocking on her door. Jinx realized it was quarter of eight, and she had to get moving.

"Aria, I'll be right down." She yelled back. She quickly retreated into her closet, picked out black pants and a violet silk shirt. Not something she would have ever been caught dead in during her teen years, but now it looked more respectable than her other clothes.

Proceeding to the first floor, she saw kids going around getting ready on both the fourth and third floor. If they saw her past, they would all call out their hellos.

"Morning, Ms. Hexe!"

"Hi, Ms Jade."

In the kitchen, kids were going around, getting breakfast and trying to complete work that they blew off before. Two kids, both about 13 years old, were yelling at each other.

"Jack, Jackie, what's going on here?" Jinx asked.

"Jack put syrup on my shirt." Jackie complained.

"Did not, it spilled." Jack protested.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Both of you give it a rest. Jackie, go change and put your shirt in the laundry. Jack, if it happens again it wasn't an accident." Jinx told the both of them. Aria flashed a smile at her across the counter. Seven years ago, no one would have thought the bad-luck sorceress could handle children so well over such trivial matters. Now, she ran a school where she had to that everyday.

Jinx was late to first period, walking into her classroom at exactly 8: 07. The students immediately stopped talking, sat down and faced forward.

"Good morning class." Jinx said.

"Good morning Ms. Hexe." the class echoed. It was a small class, only about 10 students. All the classes at the school were small.

"All right, any questions on last nights reading?" One hand shot into the air. "Yes, Caroline."

"Ms. Hexe, the reading says most magical abilities are normally seen when a child is 8-10 years old, but if that's true why are there babies with proven powers?"

"Remember Caroline, it says normally, which is true. However, sometimes abilities develop at young ages for reasons we don't predict. The meta-humans who experience this often have a higher power level when they get older and are able to effectively control their powers. 8 to 10 is only what is believed for those who get their abilities naturally. If a meta develops abilities through, um, outside experiences, it can cause the abilities to develop no matter what the age is." Jinx replied. A few students nodded and some scrambled to add to their notes. "Now, if there are no more questions, today we'll be going over how the development of powers affects your body." Jinx said briskly and began to teach her class.

First period ended at 8:55, but Jinx's class was mostly finished at 8:50. Jinx had just finished helping a boy in the second row when she returned to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, does anyone else have any questions?" she asked.

As students often due, they looked around at their class mates to see if anyone did. After seeing no one did, one boy raised his hand.

"Matthew." she called on him.

"Ms Hexe, when did your powers manifest?" Matthew asked. At the idea of hearing a story, the students turned too her excitedly.

"Well," Jinx sat down on the edge of her desk, "My first sign of meta-human abilities was when I was nine. As most of you know, back then my powers were solely connected to probability manipulation. As I got older, they began to expand, but I spent six years as 'bad luck' as I always called myself. When I was 15, I went through a, change in lifestyle. This helped trigger the expansion of my powers. A few years later, my powers fully expanded so I was able too do all types of magic. That's why I'm now able to do things like this," Jinx snapped her fingers and a book flew out of the bookshelf and landed near her on the desk., "When before I would only be able to do something like, destroy the bookshelf. However, my powers are still centered on bad luck, and probability control is still what I'm best at."

Just as Jinx finished explaining, the large clock that sounded through the whole school chimed to mark the end of class. Like many items in the mansion, it was enchanted. This was so it chimed to mark the beginning and end of class instead of the hour.

The kids in Jinx's class filed out the door, some of them pausing to say bye. Jinx herself had to gather her stuff and quickly and hurry up to her room again. On their floor, she met Aria with her iPad in her hand.

"Hey, don't you have a class this period?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, I need to get back their soon, but I needed to talk to you real quick." Aria replied.

"Shoot." Jinx told her as she walked into her room and sat down at her vanity.

"Well, a letter cam in the mail earlier. I didn't just put it in your mail box because it was addressed to the school. It was sent from the warden at Arkham Asylum."

"Yeah." Jinx replied as she pulled her hair up.

"He was requesting that Jade Hexe come to Arkham to help a young prisoner who is mentally unstable and the cause is believed to be in your field of expertise."

"Hmm," Jade said as she fixed a black wig on top of her head. "Well, if you can, reply to them saying if they wish they can arrange for her to be transported to Belle Reve, but I don't operate outside of Metropolis so I can't go to Gotham." she stood and turned to Aria. "How do I look?"

Aria first finished putting something into her computer before looking at her. "Like a perfectly normal psychiatrist." she said with a smile.

"Good." Jinx replied before grabbing her things and heading through the door. "I'll see you later."

A little while later, Jinx parked her car outside Belle Reve Sanatorium. She hummed to herself softly as she walked in.

"Hello Ms. Hexe." said the secretary politely.

"Hello." she responded and proceeded right to her office. Some days she went through the cells, seeing if there were any new prisoners, any that she should take interest in, or any that might cause trouble. Today however, she proceeded to the East Wing, second floor. A doctor was outside her door.

"Ah, Jade, nice to see you." he said. Jinx forced herself to plaster a smile on her face.

"Nice to see you too Doctor. Is she ready?" she asked.

"Ah yes, she will be here in a minute. I wanted to ask you, how long do you think until you'll be done with her treatment?"

Jinx felt the annoyance in her flare. "It's a human mind Doctor, not a machine that has a set way to fix it." she deadpanned as she walked into her office. It was relatively small. A couch and two chairs were set up around a coffee table near the corner. Further back was a desk, and there was a large bookshelf and filing cabinet pushed against the wall.

Only a minute later, a 14-year old girl was lead in by two guards. Her face, body language, air, all of it practically beamed annoyance.

Jinx waited until the guards had left and the door was shut to speak. "Well, someone looks happy today."

"Hi Ms. Jade." she replied curtly.

"So, I heard you tried to escape. Again."

"Hmm, well, I live in a prison for with a bunch of other lunatics, I never see the outside, and I hear voices in my cell with me, so, I wonder why I might want to NOT be here." Celia replied when she sat down on the couch.

Jinx sighed. Celia was a young teen with dyed hair and hot blood. She had lost control of her powers three years ago, and was locked up after that. About a year ago she was moved to Belle Reve so she could work with Jade Hexe.

"Let's begin." Jinx said sitting in a chair. They spent two hours talking, with multiple snarky or deadpan comment going between them. Celia wasn't as bad a kid as everyone thought. However, she had a lot of problems with opening up.

"How do you know?" she accused, "Do you have any idea what it is like to be a criminal, because you accidentally strangled your parents with their own shadows?"

"Yes." Jinx replied. Celia's eyebrows went high.

"Huh?"

"Well, not for the strangling with a shadow thing, but I know the whole wanted by law feeling" Jinx explained.

"Huh?"

Jinx's lips curled into a smile and she leaned forward. "Celia, if I tell you a secret, would you tell it to anyone?"

"No."

"Ok. When I was younger than you, I lost control of my powers giving people bad luck, and my parents sent me to a school that specialized in kids like me. Like us. Meta-humans."

"Sounds a lot better than prison."

"The food wasn't. Point being, what my parents didn't know is that this 'school' was actually training us to be their personal criminals."

"Wait, so you were, like a..."

"A villainess, yes, and compared to some others I wasn't a bad one. I even had my own villain name." she paused for a moment in her explanation. "Everyone called me Jinx."

"Huh." Celia said again, thinking, "I think I like Jinx a lot better than Jade Hexe."

Jinx laughed at her honesty. "Let's be truthful, I do too."

"So, you were like, a bad guy."

"Basically, I was for several years actually. When I was 15 though, that changed."

"You decided to become a shrink?"

"Actually, I decided to become a good guy."

"But I thought you said you were _bad_ luck."

"I was...I still am. And it was hard. But I got through. Celia, I want you to get through it too. I don't like you being here, with all these people intent on actually being bad. I know you're not a bad person, and you're not a dark person either, even if your powers are. And that's why I'm working with you on this. You know as soon as I can get them to declare you sane, there's a place for you at my school, and people who will accept you." Jinx told her firmly.

Celia nodded, slowly.

"You can start by letting me in. One kid shouldn't keep so much anger in them. Powers or not, we're still human, so we do need emotions. Also, I have no doubt those voices are connected to your powers, but we need to find how. So let's start."

"Ms. Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you Jinx?"

Jinx smiled. "'Course you can."

The two spent another hour talking. It was almost the time the guards showed up at the door to lead Celia back to her cell.

"Jinx, do you think anyone could ever, like, love, people like me? Us?" Celia asked.

Jinx looked at her, a bit surprised. "Yes, I do."

"Why?"

Jinx thought carefully before construction her answer. "Because, there was once was a boy who loved me. Even when I was the bad guy. He was the reason..." she trailed off for a moment. "He changed my life." She said. Celia looked thoughtful as the guards arrived to take her too her cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Batman was at the Supercomputer, researching. Scattered on the screen was articles involving a certain pink-haired sorceress.

'_Hmmm.' _he thought,_ 'where did you go Jinx?'_

"Hey Bats, where's...what are you doing?" Flash asked as he appeared.

"Where's what?" Batman retorted.

"Why are you investigating her?" Flash questioned.

"This is who you thought was responsible for those pink flashes?"

Flash looked in wonder for a second then realized, it was the Batman. "Yeah. Jinx."

"And you don't know where she is?"

"No one from the Teen Titans does. We all looked for her, for a long time. But we never found her." Flash's excited energy had turned into a deflated sadness.

"Do you know why she left?" Trust Batman to not have much sympathy.

"Not a clue. Everything was normal the last time I saw her, and then a week later she was gone. Left a note saying she 'just had to go'. And that it was complicated."

"Hmm." was all Batman said.

Flash turned to leave.

"Wally." Batman called. Wally stopped and turned his head back to hear Batman. "I'm sorry. She obviously meant a lot to you."

"Thanks Bats." Wally replied, before speeding away.

Batman turned back to his computer. Typing in some new things, he found another window to pull up.

"Alright Jinx." he said to himself. "What's so interesting about Belle Reve?"

* * *

><p>Wally teleported back to Earth, with the coordinates set for Bludhaven. When there, he changed into civvies and set to roaming the city, easing his way into the more crime-ridden parts of the city. Hobos looked up as he passed, but he was left alone. Wally was alone in a back alley when <em>he<em> dropped in.

"These parts of the city are dangerous you know." Nightwing said.

"Is that your way of saying hi?" Wally asked. Nightwing smiled.

"Well, at least you're not completely like your mentor. I can't get ol' Bats to ever crack a smile." Wally joked.

"He's not the smiling type. How is my old mentor?" Nightwing said, leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"Oh you know, dark, brooding, bat-like. Not why I'm here though."

"I figured as much. So what's up?"

Wally sighed. He gave Dick a meaningful look. Dick had seen it enough to know what, or who it was about.

"Oh. What about her?"

"After she disappeared, did anyone, ever, find anything about what happened to her?" Wally asked.

Dick let out a deep breath. "No Wally. She just vanished." Seeing Wally's face, he realized something else was going on. "What?"

"She's not dead, Dick."

"Wally, none of us want to believe that,"

"No." Wally interrupted. "She's not dead. She was in Metropolis a few days ago. She saved a bunch of citizens from being crushed."

Dick looked at Wally in amazement for a moment. "You saw her?"

"Not her. But she shot her hexes at a car. I know it was Jinx." Wally replied.

* * *

><p>Jinx returned home right before dinnertime. Entered through the front door to find the mansion mostly quiet. She walked into the kitchen to find Aria cooking.<p>

"Smells good." she commented.

"Thanks." Aria replied. She snapped her fingers and some spice came from the cabinet. "How was work?"

"Pretty good actually. I think I made a lot of progress with Celia."

"That's good." Aria said, focusing on the food. "She's a good kid. What's her deal again?"

"As far as I can tell, she controls shadows. And unknowingly uses them to hear the thoughts of the owner."

"Sounds like our style." Aria said with a smile.

"Very much our style." Jinx laughed. "The kids in their rooms?"

"Most of them, I think. I know Jackie finished already, she's in the Rec room, but I'm not sure whom else. Dinner's in a few minutes though."

"Cool. I'm going to go change." Jinx replied before heading up to her room. The walls had once again changed, now to royal purple. Jinx took off her wig and was heading to the bathroom when she stopped. Something felt wrong. The school was protected by a good number of mystical protections, but they somehow felt breached. She did a quick spell, but realized no one who didn't belong was on the grounds.

"Huh. Weird." she commented, but then heard the bells chime signaling dinner. So she decided to forget about the weird feeling and left to eat, hearing before seeing the students excitedly run to the dining room.


End file.
